Fin Wuth Gein
by Enima10
Summary: The Dragonborn returns to Skyrim after more than a hundred of years since his victory against Miraak. Now, old and grey, he had no adventures left except the final Elder Scroll. In his surprise, opening the scroll transfer him into an another world.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue - THE END TALE OF THE LAST DRAGONBORN_**

A good old farmer looked at a person riding in an ominous horse, he had just finished tilling his crops and on his way on making his warm lunch. The stranger asks in a feminine voice,

"Is there a man known as 'Asgard'?"

The old farmer cannot see the face hidden in those hood but he definitely knew that this woman isnt normal.

"Strangers come and go, my good lady. Why don't you go to Dead Mans Drink? Surely, that place may have the answers you seek."

For a second there, her eyes glowed red and glances toward Falkreath.

"Thank you. Heres a coin for the trouble."

She flipped a gold coin to the old farmer which he clumsily catch on it.

The hooded woman rushed toward Falkreath with the unusual speed of her steed, reaching its now huge stone walls, the guards were startled at the blackness of the horse and the mysterious rider. Nevertheless, to avoid unnecessary conflict and also by the order of the current Jarl, as long as one does not broke the law, any races can go in and out as they pleased.

As any of the Nordic tradition within bars and inns, songs and tales of old were sung. Warriors dance to the tune with a big mug of mead in one hand and shoulder in the other. Another cheerful day for a depressing name of an inn.

The mysterious woman looked around, her red eyes glowed as she gaze a particular person.

"Care for a drink, old friend?"

She said as she remove her hood, sitting down beside that person.

"Serana?!" An old and deep voice venting its surprise, "Wha-! I am so glad to see you!"

"I am too, Asgard."

"Wonderful! Inn keeper! A mug full of mead and for this lady too."

"Aye! Two mugs of fine mead! Enjoy yourselves!"

They share a toast after a long time.

"Yuck, I still dont like that mead."

Asgard chuckles, "Its a favorite of mine... Say, Serana, how do you know I am here?"

"I had my own ways."

Winked the vampire princess as she took another mug. Serana looked deep at the Asgard's eyes, with a worried expression.

"So... are you... free?"

The old warrior closes his eyes for a moment, and then he stared at her with his clear bluish eyes. The same fiery stare when she was freed from her seal.

"Aye."

"I see..."

Serana then glance at his Ebony Dragonbone Armor, her slim fingers ran across the dents and scratches of it.

A testament of his valor and skill in battle, this old armor had been with him most of his journey. Serana can't even imagine how many times that weapon and armor repaired.

Though this man beside her had white hair and wrinkled face, she knew him when he was younger. Serana had never seen a Nord like him even in her lifetime... honest, hardworking and honorable. Cunning in some times.

Her cold heart never beats for any man, even for him, Serana never knew love. Meeting Asgard made her confused with her feelings, but all are changed when Asgard was dragged by Hermameus Mora out of nowhere, demanding him to fulfill his debt by serving the Prince in eternity.

At that moment, Serana was now fully aware of her feelings. But, he was taken by a Daedra and was lost forever.

She knew it. She knew Daedric Princes more than anybody. Those beings would enslave you until your very soul crumbles to dust.

That time, a void in her heart grew. Alchemy, Soul Cairn and the Dawnguard only keeps her from remembering her lost.

Until her mother had spoken to her, informing that Asgard was back. Immediately, she went on a journey to find him.

Seeing him right now, made her happy above all else.

Asgard munch his bread and drink another mug.

"I feel that my time is ending, Serana. I am old in the mortal sense."

"Is that so?" Serana tighten her grip in the wooden mug.

"Aye... I know how you feel, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. After all, this is my choice. Besides, I am already got used to saying goodbyes." She took another shot, "If you want, I can make you one of us."

"Don't joke like that. You know me all too well. I seek the companionship in Sovngarde. If I didn't, I am glad to be back to my Father Akatosh."

Serana smiled. True, this man almost never entertained any Daedric Prince and hunts any harmful Daedric Worshippers. But for some reasons, they gave to him their artifacts and proclaim he was their champion.

Asgard grab an item wrapped in cloth.

"Before I'll bite to dust, there is one last thing I must do."

"This is - !"

Serana unwrap the cloth, and discovered a scroll of a unworldly craftmanship.

"Aye, an Elder Scroll."

"Where did you get it? Is it another prophecy of World End?"

"I do not know. I found this when I was travelling near the borders of Valenwood. It just appeared, Serana."

"That is to be expected. Even both the aedra and daedra cannot figure out these things and avoid interaction. Did you show it to the Moth Priests?"

"Aye. And it was unreadable."

"Unreadable?"

"To be accurate, it was too old to be read. This scroll must be exposed where time doesn't exist is what I'ved been told."

"Is that why you came back to Skyrim?"

"Aye. On the top of the Throat of the World, a wound of time exists. If the priests are right, then, we might be able to restore this scroll back."

"And you need me to be with you."

"Of course. I am too old, Serana. And, for the sake of good old times."

Serana smiled, putting her hood on.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go."

 ** _FUS RO DAH_**

A deep powerful voice shaken the mountain, as huge bears was shredded by this dreadful power.

"I never thought your voice would have this much power compare before."

Serana said as she drained the beasts dry.

"You also got more powerful, Serana."

"Come, I can see the High Hrothgar up ahead."

"You are right. Let me do the talking from here. They don't took your kind lightly."

"As you wish."

The Greybeards of High Hrothgar. The old warrior chuckled at the place that didn't even change a bit.

Before Asgard's hand push the two metallic doors, it was opened by itself.

Coming out as usual is four elderly people, and with some kids peeking out.

"I am Arborn, I am speaking in behalf of the Greybeards. Welcome, Dragonborn."

The kids gasps in surprises as they stare at Asgard.

"I am Asgard. Me and my companion wishes to go up to the Throat of the World."

"Of course. You may go. Our leader, Paarthurnax had awaited your arrival."

"Much gratitude."

"So this is the famed High Hrothgar... I can surely feel the serenity and dignity in this place..."

"Did your mother had told you about it?"

"Of course, even we are vampires and worshippers of the Daedra, we aren't completely ignorant in the Nordic ways and traditions."

They walk towards the summit of the mountain. Wind blew more chilly and the air is thin. They encouter more beasts but they were dealt swiftly.

"We are here."

"Greetings, Dovahkiin."

A huge dragon rode down from the skies, it's eyes were full of wisdom and its aura is peaceful much like the Greybeards.

"Parthurnaax, how are you, old friend?"

"Mulhaan. It must be difficult being a Joor." It's reptile eyes glances at Serana, "I can see we have an unusual guest. Zu'u Los Paarthurnax."

"Serana."

"We have come in reasons for this."

Asgard unwrapped the cloth.

"An Elder Scroll. You have need of Tiid Ahraan, Time Wound. I must warn you, Dovahkiin, these Kel are unknown. Even our father, will not tamper these things."

"It needed to be done, my friend."

"Then, I will not hinder."

Asgard and Serana close themselves at a distorted space. With a single nod, Asgard pulls down the Scroll.

It's old text begun to be seen clearly. Markings, text of unknown language and seals reappear to the paper.

Asgard, with an experience of reading the Scrolls, he begun to read loudly.

 _When light has failed and faded,_

 _heart of shadows grew unwanted._

 _Death heed the call of the Scepter,_

 _pointing in a far most direction._

 _Broke the jeweled steel crowns,_

 _the mark of the horned arise anew._

 _Payment of blood grow circles,_

 _path of the worlds are reopened._

 _Tall towers of glass and stone,_

 _chosen for a journey for salvation._

 _Children of the Wise and the Fool,_

 _will heed the call of the despair._

 _If all things must fail and fall in despair,_

 _He, who will come when fate's been met._

 _Even the Last Dragonborn._

As soon as Asgard finished reading, a blinding light shone from the scroll. The old dragonborn was pulled in toward the light.

"No! I wont lose you again!"

Serana jumps forward and grab Asgard's hand. She too, pulled towards the light.

The light faded only leaving Paarthurnax.

"Pruzah wundun, Dovahkiin."


	2. Ch 1

**_Chapter 1 :_** _Unexpected Encounter_

 _Haa... haa..._

A young woman breathe heavily as she walked slowly inside the dim chamber. Blood drips every movement she makes soaking further her torn mage robes.

It is quite some time since she lost her light, only relying on the sounds surrounding this dungeon.

Plastered in her face was a torrent of emotions... fear, anxiety, pain, horror, hopelessness, anguish and the like. Only remains is her will to survive.

 _I want to go home... I want to go home... I want to go home..._

Muttered under her exhausted breath repeatedly as tears fall. Her arms lose strength holding her staff that supported her movements.

She stuff her mouth with the ripped pieces of cloth as pain assaulted her downfall. Her body was filled with bruises, wounds and broken bones, it is only a miracle staying this alive.

The young woman slowly crawling, luckily, the floor was smooth than she somehow can slide.

Her hands touched a peculiar structure, an altar of some sort. She rest her body facing the way she came.

The woman cried in silence trying her best not to get detected by the monsters lurking in this accursed place.

She wasn't suppose to be in here... She is a foreigner in this world itself. A world traveller.

Her and many others was summoned by magic, in the authority of the state, to become 'heroes of justice'. Forcing them to win their wars, develop their country and inter marriages.

She was robbed off from her family, friends, opportunities and life. To came here as a servant in premise of world peace.

Her thoughts was interrupted the sound of the monsters of this dungeon. With terror, she quickly stand up using the altar as her support. Unfortunately, her feet wouldn't budge.

She could feel the shivers on her body as it come near her. The young woman already knew in the back of her head, that her trail of blood that leads it to her.

She tried to run but it was of no avail.The monster in darkness closing in, its shrieks had reached her ears. Her broken feet didn't allow her to run.

Her remaining little composure, she grabs her staff to try to fought it off. Then she notice that placed on the top of the altar was a single object familiar to her touch.

A scroll.

The monster closed in to her, quickly she used the scroll to lock the huge jaws of the monster from clamping her head off. Placing it horizontally to vertically positioned mouth.

The strength of the monster is beyond, the young woman's small build protects her from the other limbs that could potentially kill or incapacitate.

But her strength is limited, and even though the scroll was quite big and helpful, it will succumbed soon.

She heard the scroll is breaking, The young woman accepted her fate.

Flashing thorough her eyes was her short life, the memories of her family and friends. It helped her to calm her heart and rest permanently.

The scroll outer shell is completely destroyed. The young woman closes her eyes and waited.

But it never came... Light bursted forth, and in the moment, the young woman saw a arm single handedly holding down the monster.

From the light, a fully armoured man came forward with fury.


	3. Ch 2

**_Chapter 2_** **_: Undesirable Memory_**

Asgard opened in his eyes as he traveled into the unknown. Ever since he opened the Scroll, his consciousness darkens and sink deeper to sleep. But he manage to hold on, only because of someone is holding his hand. A familiar hand that somehow warmth his soul.

He could feel that their destination is near. Among the things he sense is the cry of a young woman. Her heart beats rapidly cause of great stress.

Asgard remembered his wife, Ysolda, has the same response, like the stranger, to life threatening situations. He could only frown at such memory, he thought he buried long time ago.

Even though he had his revenge on Ysolda's killer, Asgard is still having nightmares, and cursing his own powerlessness.

Asgard reached to the end of this travel and his body materialized on that place.

The unknown monster trace her scent and tracked her down. Sparing no effort, launches itself to devour the young woman.

Immediately, Asgard, as soon he felt the ground with his very feet, extended his shield to protect her.

 ** _BOOM!_**

A large shockwave that vibrates the room, the monster bounced off Asgard's Ebony Dragonbone Shield. It's shadowy head tilted in confusion as why this mortal managed to defend and toss him back.

Casting a healing spell over the wounded body, the young woman was safe from serious harm but still need medical attention.

Asgard stare sharply at the Shadow Monster, he was furious as this monster made him remember that awful time. He swore in his heart, he will crush this monster to dust.

The first move made was the shadow monster, dashing through the darkness as it was its territory.

But to its astonishment, Asgard casts Candlelight and it gives a warm light. It prevents it from charging ahead.

Asgard charged his magic on the palm of his hands. A raging flame like the one in his own heart, furious and deadly. The creature sensed that his next move would be dangerous.

In no time, Asgard unleashes a Master Level spell, Fire Storm that fills this whole room with hot burning fire. The creature cannot react in time and was burned to dust.

After confirming it's death, Asgard deeply sighs. He mocked himself that he was flustered at that moment and act like an angry child.

"I still have a lot to learn."

Materializing with him was Serana who somehow vomit. She was nauseous during the trip.

"What in Oblivion is that! Urph!"

Serana vomit rainbows.

Asgard chuckled. He administer to the young woman basic first aid, cleaning her wounds, put medicine and wrap it with a clean gauze.

"Why dont you cast a healing spell on her?"

Serana asks holding her head, she was still dizzy during the trip.

"She will subject to shock. Ived seen a lot of young people going insane waking up like nothing happened. Sometimes, pain keep us alive."

"Well, your call."

Finishing the final bandage, Asgard carried the young woman on his arms. Seranas crimson eyes glowed in the dark.

"Asgard."

"I know. Lets get out of here."

Seranas crimson eyes detected a swarm of hostile enemies rushing in their direction, they will be overrun if they dont leave now. Of course, they had an option to stay and fight, but considering the injured girl, they had no choice but to run.

"Well, after this lets figure out where that dang Elder Scroll take us."

"Sure."

Asgard smiled.


	4. Ch 3

**_Chapter 3 :_** ** _Front and Back_**

Magic after magic, Serana spare no effort in obliterating these shadow monsters. From lightning spells to frost spells, creatures fall one after the another.

"Turn right!!!"

Asgard quickly followed Serana's instructions as they run through this long halls. With her night vision coupled with detect life, they were able to avoid trapping themselves.

Serana smiled as she observes Asgard gently carried the injured girl. She giggled knowing that the debris blocking their path were shattered because of Asgard.

No matter how old he is, Asgard is incredibly durable and strong.

"Straight forward!!!"

As for the Dragonborn, he was amused at Serana's barrage of spells. She is truly gone a lot stronger incomparable than before.

Serana in his memory was calculative and would preserve her magicka as much as she can while still obliterating her opponents.

Now, she is wiser and her magicka capacity with her knowledge of spells, had grown vast over decades. Asgard is confident that even Harkon's blood barrier would break in this current Serana's power.

"Asgard! There's a boy ahead! Injured his legs but still struggling with 6 enemies!"

"We will take him."

 **FUS RO DAH**

The creatures were blown away, shattered and ruptured by the strength of the Dragonborn's voice. It's echo shaken the foundation of this old ruin.

"Hold on, boy."

In his left arm, snatched the boy and put him on his shoulder.

"I-I am still alive... Still alive... T-thank you!"

"Thank later, kid after we get out."

Serana said seriously as her crimson eyes glowed in the darkness. She frowned seeing multiple creatures swarm not only the ground but also the ceiling chasing them.

"Asgard, we dont look so good!"

"I know. Here, carry the girl."

"What are you going to do?"

Serana asks as she gently carried the injured girl in her arms.

"This."

Asgard grin revealing the Dawnbreaker.

"Seriously?!!!"

Serana complains as she took the lead.

"Dont worry, the blast wont reach you. I had mastered this sword."

"Better be or I'll be sending you to Sovengard myself!"

"Hahaha..."

"I found the exit!" Serana exclaimed, "But it is filled with those monsters. Take care of the back, and I in front."

"Sounds like a plan."

Serana released her magic power forming a sphere of blood hovering above her. A streak of red and black aura filled her body. Casting the forbidden and forgotten power that only the noble vampires can bend: **_Blood Magic_**.

Asgard charged the Dawnbreaker feeding his magicka. The guard of the sword grew brighter like a sun. The blade's glowed the same way manifesting a power never before seen.

"Hhhhaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!"

"Rrrraaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!"

Their battlecry rose as they unleash their dreadful power obliterating the shadow creatures.

Asgard's Dawguard slash disintegrate the enemies to heat and light. Serana's blood sphere absorbs them turning them to vampiric food.

The shock of their powers truly destroyed the ruins. Both of them heave a huge breath of fresh air.

Their eyes locked and their lips formed into smile.

" "Hahahahahahahahaha!!!" "


	5. Ch 4

**_Chapter 4 : Some questions answered... some._**

"T-thank you for saving the both of us."

Bowed the young man with tears in his eyes. His wounds are carefully taken care off.

"Now, we can hear your side of the story, kid."

Serana put her arms on her waist.

"R-right. M-my name is Brandon and that girl is named Alice."

"Serana and that full armored man over there is Asgard."

Asgard makes the bonfire, warming both of the young ones as Brandon told his story.

"I-In case you didnt know. Me and Alice are actually don't belong in this world."

Serana's eyes meet with Asgard, this is maybe one of the information they seek.

"We were summoned here by the kingdom and branded as Heroes."

"How are you summoned? By the scroll?"

Serana inquired, the young man wave his head.

"They use highly advance summoning magic. I do not know about it, they only told us about its function."

Asgard and Serana relaxed a bit, a little disappointed.

"So, what is this called 'heroes'?"

"Well, they are losing the war, so they summon beings with superior power to help them."

"Is it success?"

Serana asked again.

"Somehow, we possess more magic power than ordinary people, more adaptive and had diverse of never before seen talents according to what they say. But..."

"Go on."

Serana sat on the log, Asgard chuckled how Serana is enduring the light of the fire, in fact, she done well not to be bothered by it.

"We lost a lot of my classmates and teachers..." The boy sobs, "...and I think that the kingdom is finding another solution to aid them fighting their enemy."

"And that answer lies in this ruins?"

"Y-yes... at first we thought it will be a simple expedition..."

"And those monsters outwitted you. Haa..."

Serana sigh deep, helding her head with her hand.

"What kind of power they seek?"

"T-they said it was to summon the legendary hero."

Serana's eyes widen and stare at Asgard.

"What?!!!"

Brandon was startled at Serana's sudden outburst. Asgard stood and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"You seemed to possess an in depth perception and knowledge in your surroundings, young man."

"N-no, anime and manga has a lot of theory about that as well."

"A-ani... what?"

Serana said raising her brow.

"N-nothing."

"In any case, young man. You must be tired. Rest for a while, we'll keep watch."

"T-thank you, sir!"

Brandon took his spot and lay, in only a few minutes, he fell asleep.


	6. Ch 5

**_Chapter 5 :_** ** _A Prodigy's Reminder_**

"Psh, I really hate that expression." Serana pouted.

"Uhm.. what?" Confused, Asgard rub his white beard.

"Whenever you smell adventure or if someone needs you, you look like an idiot."

"Is that so? Hmm... I should look myself often in mirrors."

"Well, in any case, we still not yet confirmed if you are the legendary hero they seek. After all, that ruins still had a lot of exploring to do."

Asgard nodded, suddenly, he felt Seranas cold hands touching his cheeks.

"Dont push yourself. I am here to help, alright?"

For some reason, Asgard felt comfortable. Her hands are soft and small, he always wondered how could she keep it that way...

Disturbed of their moment, Asgard and Serana felt a surge of power. Their eyes glance around, a sickly pool of darkness seeped from the ground... then one by one, dark knights rose.

On their shadowy bodies, the silver armor reflect the moonlight. Long swords hold on their clawed gauntlet, bead of red glows in their hollow sockets.

"Leave it to me."

Serana walked towards the knights. For some reason, the aura she release now is truly terrifying. Even Asgard felt his cold sweat running over his face.

"S-serana?"

"Just take care of the kids, ok?"

Her voice is low and cheery but Asgard felt otherwise.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Asgard ready his spell, both on his hands glowed in bright gold color. Feeding his mana, the spell grew larger, expanding to engulf both of the kids and himself inside.

Serana smiled to see Asgard's barrier made of Restoration magic. She was impressed to see that the Dragonborn was able to cast magic to that degree.

 ** _Stendarr's Embrace_**

As far as she know, Asgard, like any other Nords, dislike using magic in combat. That is why he can only use 2 schools of Magic. One of which is Alteration, and the other is Restoration.

"To master such magic to this degree..."

Serana knew no mage nor priests in par with Asgard using the Restoration Magic, even now.

"The floor is yours."

The Dark Knights tried to pierce through the barrier but it was no avail, rather, it wounded them.

Serana glared at the Knights remembering her anger.

"Ah, yes. You all are the ones responsible disturbing our moment together."

Her crimson eyes glowed dangerously, powers manifested in her palms.

"Die."

In an instant, the whole place except Asgard's, filled with sharp ice spikes imbued with Lightning Magic. Killing instantly the Dark Knights.

 ** _Composite Magic : Spark-Glacial Spike_**

Serana exhales deeply, she cant believe that her feelings got a little worked out. As for Asgard, he was reminded again to never make Serana angry.

"Told you to leave it to me." She winked.

"A-aye... you are correct."

He looked at Serana's magic. Asgard knew none else Serana that could merge two different magic together... Serana is truly a prodigy in magic.

"This will serve as a barrier for now. You can rest, Asgard."

"Y-yeah."

Asgard rest his body to a single tree that grown from his Restoration Magic Barrier.


End file.
